My Teen Titans Story
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Characters: Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, Slade. Slade wants the others to surrender, while Blackfire wants to destroy Starfire.
1. A New Weapon

I don't own anything.

* * *

My Teen Titans Story

Chapter 1: A New Weapon

It was a lovely day in Jump City, when all of a sudden Starfire and Raven were caught off guard and attacked by Slade.

"What is it do you want Slade?" Starfire asked, welding starbolts as she and Raven got into position.

"I'm here for you both!" Slade growled.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven exclaimed, using her telekinesis to throw several objects at Slade.

Starfire fired her starbolts, striking him in the face. Raven on the other hand dropped a couch on him, but it didn't stop him.

"You girls think you are so tough!" Slade exclaimed, pulling out his new weapon.

"You will not stop us!" Starfire yelled, firing more starbolts at him.

Before the starbolts struck Slade, he fired his new weapon, stealing both of their powers/abilities.

"Now I can continue my plan!" He smirked, knocking them off their feet. "Robin and the other two will have to show up!"

Slade tied both Raven and Starfire together and picked them up. Even though Raven wasn't about to admit see felt slight fear, you could see it on her face. Starfire squirmed against Raven as Slade took off with them out the window.

* * *

It was late in afternoon when Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy got back from their boys night out. When they got to living/Main Ops Room, they were not expecting to see what they saw.

"Raven, Starfire?" Robin called out as he walked closer to where they were last sitting.

"Who could've done this?" Beast Boy asked as he shape shifted into a blood hound.

"I know who did it." Robin replied, picking up a note.

"What's it say?" Cyborg asked, looking over his shoulder.

"_If you want to ever see your friends ever again, then I suggest you surrender yourselves and you can have them back._

_~Slade"_

Robin pulled out the tracker and looked at it closely. "It's showing both of them in the same place."

"To the T-car!" Cyborg exclaimed, running out of the room.

Robin hurried out behind him, leaving Beast Boy behind as he shape shifted back to his normal self. The three all climbed inside the T-car and Cyborg peeled out of the garage.

* * *

At Slade's new hide out in the cold mountains, Raven and Starfire were being tied to chairs by his new apprentice whom he had no trouble getting to help him. This apprentice is only after Starfire, not the others. She is none other than Blackfire, Starfire's older sister.

"Hey sis, long time, no see." Blackfire smirked.

"Go away please." Starfire ordered as she squirmed on the chair. "I do not wish to see you."

"I was always the stronger and smarter one." She laughed in her younger sister's face. "You're pretty useless."

"Don't listen to her, Starfire, she's wrong!" Raven cut in angrily.

"I see I chose well when I let Blackfire be my apprentice." Slade thought to himself as he watched her.

"Leave me alone please." The Tamaranean girl ordered slightly weak.

"Leave Starfire alone, Blackfire, she did nothing to you!" The Mistress of Magic demanded furiously. "If I had my powers, I'd send you back to where you came from!"

"Shut up Raven, neither my worthless sister nor you nor anyone can stop me from destroying her." The evil Tamaranean girl snapped, walking back over to Slade and his awesome weapon. "If I wanted to, I could fry my sister right now."

"I'm definitely not going to get rid of you as my apprentice." Slade told her with a smirk.

"Just as long as you let me fight my weak and worthless sister later on." Blackfire smirked, eyeing Starfire.

"Don't worry, Starfire, I won't let her destroy you." Raven assured her.

"Thanks Raven, even if I had my powers, my powers are dependent on my emotions and I am sad." Starfire sighed, looking down.

"Don't worry, I got your back." The Mistress of Magic assured her friend. "We'll get our powers back."

Starfire sighed and both bad guys laughed, which enraged Raven to no ends.

* * *

NOTE: Sorry if it sucks, I'm trying to write for this category the best I can. I enjoy this show (the original from early 2000s). I hope it's good though. I'll eventually have a title much better than this one.

* * *

NOTE: Sorry if it sucks, I'm trying to write for this category the best I can. I enjoy this show (the original from early 2000s). I'll eventually have a title much better than this one. I must say that it's short, but once I see it enough, I shouldn't have no problem in writing a longer story. I did try to write this the best I could.


	2. Powers Are Returned

I don't own anything.

* * *

My Teen Titans Story

Chapter 2: Powers Are Returned

Several minutes passed and both girls sat tied to the chair quietly, while Slade and Blackfire watched the other three on the monitors.

"We have to get that weapon from him." Raven whispered to Starfire.

"How are we going to get it?" The Tamaranean girl asked sadly.

"Slip your shoe off and hurl it and the table." She instructed, slightly looking over her shoulder. "It should knock it off the table if you have good aim."

Starfire slipped the shoe half way off before flinging it towards the table. When she attempted to hurl it, Blackfire stopped her.

"You're not smart at all." Her older sister told her, making her feel terrible.

Raven became more enraged, so enraged she ended up snapping the rope that held her to the chair. "Leave her alone!"

Raven threw a punch at Blackfire, striking her in the face and making her fall down. The Mistress of Magic hurried and untied the sad Tamaranean girl. Blackfire got back up and hurled her blackbolts at the two girls. Before the blackbolts could strike them both, Starfire pushed Raven out of the way and ducked. Raven got up and reached for the weapon that took their powers and Slade jumped in and threw a punch at her. Raven barely dodged it, but a blackbolt hurled past Starfire and struck her instead. The Mistress of Magic dropped the weapon and it broke, releasing her and the Tamaranean girl's powers.

The powers returned to them both, but that didn't stop Blackfire from attacking her younger sister. Much to Starfire's dismay, she still couldn't use her powers. Slade threw another punch at Raven, striking her down. Blackfire picked her up and threw her against the wall.

"You are weak, worthless, and useless." Her older sister told her, walking over to her.

"Go away!" Starfire yelled angrily, getting up.

Raven turned around to help her friend.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She spoke, using her telekinesis ability to pull Starfire out of her evil sister's pathway.

"I cannot be any use, my powers aren't working." The Tamaranean girl told her.

"Get them!" Slade bellowed at his apprentice.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted, using dimensional travel.

Before Blackfire could get them, they disappeared out of the room.

"There will be a next time." Slade told her, narrowing his eye.

"I want to get my revenge on my sister!" Blackfire yelled.

"And so you will, but not right now." Slade told her.

* * *

Outside, Raven and Starfire re-appeared in one piece.

"Listen Starfire, all that stuff Blackfire said isn't true." Raven assured her. "You are brave, strong, and worth it."

"Do you mean it?" The Tamaranean girl asked her with a smile.

"Yes and don't get used to me showing any type of emotions." The Mistress of Magic told her. "I've shown too much emotion for one day."

Starfire stood there while Raven pulled out the Titan Communicator and Robin answered.

"Robin, we are fine." Raven assured him.

_"We're close by, so hold on and we'll pick you both up." He told them._

"Robin!" Starfire said cheerfully.

_"Glad to see she's okay." Beast Boy chimed in._

_"Well we'll see you in five minutes." Robin told them._

Raven put the Titan Communicator away and looked at Starfire.

"I am feeling much better now." She told her. "Thanks again."

"Ever since the body switching incident, we seem to have gotten much closer since then." The Mistress of Magic told her.

"Blorthog day is tomorrow and we can all celebrate it." Starfire said happily.

When the T-car pulled up, Starfire happily jumped in the backseat next to Beast Boy and Raven slid in next to her.

"Are you girls sure you are alright?" Cyborg asked as he peeled away from the curb.

"I saved Starfire and made her feel better." Raven told them.

"I do not get my sister's hatred for me." The Tamaranean girl sighed heavily. "She is a zorrgnarg."

"Your sister is lucky I didn't show my demon half." Raven grumbled.

"I know." Starfire replied.

"Who's hungry?" Cyborg asked.

"ME!" Beast Boy and Starfire shouted in unison.

"Pizza sound good to you?" Cyborg asked.

They all nodded.

"I have nine stomachs." Starfire added.

"We'll get three pizzas to go." Robin told them.

Cyborg pulled over to the pizzeria and Robin got out and went in.

"Raven, can we do the painting of our toes?" Starfire asked.

"I guess it won't kill me." She replied.

"Hurray!" The Tamaranean girl shouted with glee as she hugged the Mistress of Magic.

"No hugging." Raven told her calmly.

"Sorry." She apologized.

Robin walked back out and climbed inside the T-car with the pizzas.

"Pizza!" Beast Boy exclaimed full of excitement.

The Teen Titans headed back to the Titan Tower and ate all the pizza. Slade and his apprentice, Blackfire are waiting to strike again, but no one can stop the Teen Titans.

The End For Now.

* * *

NOTE: Sorry if it sucks, I'm trying to write for this category the best I can. I enjoy this show (the original from early 2000s). I'll eventually have a title much better than this one. I must say that it's short, but once I see it enough, I shouldn't have no problem in writing a longer story. I did try to write this the best I could.


End file.
